heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceman Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day Adversaries: * Ice People Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Speed Carter, Spaceman | Synopsis2 = The planet Earth is being attacked by the Beastmen who are countered by the Space Sentinels. Among those fighting are Speed Carter, Johnny Day, and legendary Space Sentinel Major Ram. However Ram is bitten on both his arms by one of the Beastmen. Rushing Ram back to Earth, Speed and Johnny are shocked to learn that the decorated hero must have his arms amputated in order to save his life from the Beastmen's poison. Major Ram is then demoted and is denied requests to fly a ship. Soon the Beastmen attack the Earth again. While Speed and the other Space Sentinels battle the invasion fleet they are unaware that it is a distraction as the Beastmen have used a magnetic device to hurl a meteor at the Earth. Learning of this danger, Major Ram steals a ship and flies into the meteor, killing him instantly upon impact. However his sacrifice sends the meteor hurtling back at the Beastmen's planet destroying it. Major Ram is give a heros burial and new cadets now go and pay their respects to the fallen hero. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Johnny Day ** Major Ram Adversaries: * Beastmen Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ceres, the Biggest Little World in the Asteroid Belt! | Synopsis3 = Sci-fi tale. | StoryTitle4 = A Slaughter in Space! | Synopsis4 = Speed Carter and Stellar Stone are dispatched to the planet Vega after the United Planets receive a request from that world to join their federation. However when they arrive they soon learn it is a trap and they are captured by the Vegans. The leader of the Vegans then orders Speed Carter to provide them with a map of Earth's defences or they will kill Stellar. Stellar tells Speed not to do it, but he shocks her by agreeing and she calls him a traitor. Speed returns to Earth where he tells Colonel Stone what happened and asks to turn over the defence plans to the Vegans, he refuses to allow Speed to do so. Later that night, Speed breaks into the records room and steals the map and flees the Earth. Soon Colonel Stone and his men come across the break in and are also convinced that Speed has betrayed the Space Sentinels. When Speed turns over the plans to the leader of the Vegans, he finds that the leader is not true to his word and takes Speed hostage as well and takes both he and Stellar along with his fleet on their invasion of Earth before killing them. However, Speed has anticipated this, and breaks free from his bond and tosses the Vegan leader out of the airlock and frees Stellar. They then watch as the Vegan fleet flies right into Earth's defences and are destroyed. Returning to Earth, Speed explains to Stellar and the Colonel that he altered the map to lure the Vegans into a trap and is welcomed back into the Space Sentinels. Stellar meanwhile rewards him with a kiss. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Stellar Stone ** Colonel Stone Adversaries: * Vegans Other Characters: * Earth-5391 ** Vega Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}